this is an idea so please leave featback if you want me to make it
by just a normal guyD
Summary: note this is my first fanfic that I will release if I get good reviews on the idea so the writing will probably be really bad ( also I spell checked it but I may have left some mistakes in the spelling so i am sorry for that but I am Dutch so yhea ) ps. in the story i will use bad words so thats why its m rated


Naruto fanfic idea

There is this boy he is in his 20ties and he is called Jisatsu bakuhatsu he is a chunin and he can't sleep he is on a mission to gather information about a bandit group that is calling its self the akatski and they want me and my squat to go out and investigate he has always had an interest in making stories and because he can't sleep he begins making a story about how his life has been from when he started the ninja school to this mission he makes a lot of stories about his life about missions that he had done he has an entire room full of them he rides about his friends and how they did amazing things on missions and how he is jealous of the guy in his squat he was taller more muscular smarter more handsome better at ninjutsu and tyjutsu good with the girls and he was an Uchiha his name was Iban-dai Uchiha but he was his best friend so he dint mind being a little jealous of him and there were a few things Jisatsu was better at than iban-dai like summoningjutsu and fighting with swords genjutsu or thinking off strategies then there was this girl in our team her name was Tenshi-tachi Uga she was beautiful she came from the uga clan and she was small but busty they have always been best friends she was training to become an expert at healing and defensivejutsu's Jisatsu did not come from a clan because his parents where street orphans wandering around the land of fire when they came across a man a shinobi to be exact the 3th hokage back then he wasn't hokage he was a jonin and he was on his way back to the village hidden in the leafs he saw the parents of Jisatsu and asked where their parents were they said they died and asked if he would learn them ninjutsu so they would be able to kill animals for a living the 3th hokage then said that they should come with him and that he would let them enroll in the ninjaschool so they did but when they became genin the 3th hokage was given the title hokage so he was to busy with that to become there sensei they both became great jonin but when the 9tailed fox appeared they where send in to defend the village and they died Jisatsu was a genin back then he was on an mission to escort a man to the land of earth with his squat and his sensei his name was Akai-me he was also an uchiha he was a skilled genjutsu user and his main goal in a fight was to hold the enemy where they were so the team could pick them off once his best friend was poisoned with a long and very painful poison he ended his suffering en with that he got the mangekyou sharingan but he never told anyone he did not use the black flames and he only used the genjutsu when his life was in danger so his eye sight was still perfect when Jisatsu came back he saw the destruction the 9tails left behind and was shocked when he came home and noticed his parents weren't home he went to the hokage and asked if he had send them on a mission but then he got the news that his parents died he did not believe what he had heard they were so strong and still they died he cried himself to sleep for the next 2 months and refused to go outside on missions or to even talk to anyone he was always sad for the next 1,5 years because his parents were not here anymore he always ate at akai-me senei's place and he became a second father for him a plus point of living alone was that he had transformed his parents study room in his story room he took their bedroom for himself and mad his own bedroom in to an training/meditation room he also made a new friend he was a summoning beast and it was a monkey they always trained together and the monkey even let Jisatsu use genjutsu on him to train his mind

That's it this was my idea of a story but I have no clue what to do as of story arcs I just think It will be a lot of filler what is fine for some time but after a while it gets boring what I do want is a story arc that is about jasatsu making a jutsu that is so destructive and dangerous that it will be forbidden and made a secret from anybody but his squat and the 3th hokage but then he used it again and he gets in trouble

"SPOILER ALERT"

If I am going to make this there will be a sad ending where midway through the story the sensei dies and gives jisatsu his eyes then after writing down everything he goes to bed and wakes up to go to his mission and there will be a trap and then the monkey (I don't know a name for it yet ) will die because they need to fight 1000 shinobi then jisatsu thinks that tenshi-tachi is an enemy because of a genjutsu and kills her after he snaps out of it he uses his mangekyou sharingan black flames on the man that used the genjutsu and then the enemy attacks again so they retreat while retreading jisatsu hurts his leg and says he is going to use the forbidden jutsu I talked about earlier and kills almost all the enemy but 10 stay alive and jisatsu and iban-dai are heavely wounded so jisatsu sets a genjutsu on iban-dai to let him think he is still running with him but actually he summand a monkey he had a contract with to always havea scroll with him and in the scroll is a jutsu that covers the entirety of jisatsu's body with a 3 centimeter thick layer of paper bombs and if the enemy comes in a 10 meter radius they all go off while this is happening the genjutsu Is telling iban-dai what is happening but the moment iban-dai wants to turn around he hears a giant explosion then he realizes that jisatsu is dead after a day of mourning he goes back to the village hidden in the leafs after getting discharged out of the hospital he goes to the bar from 2pm to 8 pm then the bartender cuts him off so he decides to just go home then he sees a dead body at first he thinks he is just incredibly drunk or that he is under a genjutsu so he holds his hands together and says release but nothing happen then he sees itachi and asked what happened itachi explains everything and asks if he is not going to fight back iban-dai then says '' I bet you have killed my family not that I care much for them except for my little brother.'' Then itachi says ''yes I have sorry'' ''it doesn't matter much'' ''so are you not going to resist?'' ''I was planning to end it even if you dint do this. i just got back from a mission where my crush for 4 years was killed by my best friend. You know what her last words were I love you and she said it to him not me it broke me when I heard it then she died. Jisatsu became full of rage but not me no I was empty completely empty inside except for those 2 flames still burning one was strong the other weak. The weak one was my brother the strong jisatsu he used a genjutsu on me to think we were retreating but in reality only I was running, he stayed behind and suicide bombed the hell out of those guys. And then there was that one little flame against a ocean of tears. But then you came along and kicked sand on that little flame….. Just make it quick.'' Then itachi stabbed him though the heart a sad ending for a sad story

By the way how I got the names I translated zelfmoord explosie ( its Dutch for suicide explosion but if you reverse it in translate you get tactics and that's why I chose this and not suicide bomber or something like that) for Jisatsu bakuhatsu in Japanese for Iban-dai I translated ivan the great for Akai-me I translated red eyes and for Tenshi-tachi I translated heavens angels (I have no clue if they are translated the right way or not because I just used google translate)


End file.
